


Tickling Mia #2: Where else would she tickle? (IronShortie #1.2 version toy)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronShories continued [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(12)Mia’s story was the first I ever wrote and therefore special for me. To celebrate hits exceeding word count, I wrote sequel. I was not quite satisfied how it turned out: should the story be story of sweet girl leaning tender sex OR preteen girl turning to a willing sex-toy. I wrote both. They have similar (read: re-used) parts but also quite unique parts and story line.This is the story of Mia the sex-toy: Mia and I had loads of fun in our first ticking game (see chapter 1). Now she returns for more to my place and we take our games even further. Has she taken a bite, which she cannot swallow?Please let me know your vote via Kudos: which one you liked better! That story line might get continued further…
Series: IronShories continued [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127204
Kudos: 8





	Tickling Mia #2: Where else would she tickle? (IronShortie #1.2 version toy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is second chapter for an IronShortie -series story. I want to keep the story tags right for each chapter so it is easy for readers to know what to expect. Unfortunately story tags cannot be edited per chapter. Therefore I'm posting additional chapters of IronShortie stories that continue as separate stories under "IronShories continued" -series. Apologies for inconvenience!
> 
> IronShortie stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy!
> 
> Story has following tags if you want a shortcut into action #pussyeating, #fingering, #sex & #anal.

“I’m in deep shit.”, my friend told over the phone on late Thursday evening. “She has to leave on Friday morning, not Sunday evening. And I need to take Jason to national team qualifications. Which leaves Mia home alone. I’m not quite comfortable with that. You know what could happen if she invited boys over…”

“I can imagine…”, I said trying to sound casual.

“Anyway. She’s waiting for her test results and cannot go to her friends. I’m sure that she doesn’t have Covid but you know.”

“I know.”, This was sounding better every second. “How can I help?”

“Could you look after her for the weekend? I know you are super busy with your work but I’m sure she’s not too much trouble, if she could come to your place and stay in the guest room?”

Jackpot!

“Hey. Of course, it’s OK. I don’t have much for the weekend. You know… For once I prepared in forehand.”

“I know. Thanks!”

No. You don’t know, I laughed to myself. It has been 5 days since fucked your daughter as part of ticking game. My preparations since then have been nothing like you can imagine or would approve. See… I was kind of hoping that Mia would have time to visit me over the weekend.

But before that going back to last weekend. To the moment when Mia whispered

“I think it was a tie.”

*** Returning 5 days back ***

I’d just fucked her silly and basking in the after feeling. It was so good to lay on top of her but as I felt sperm starting to leak from her pussy, it was time to act.

“Mia, let’s not mess up the sheets any further.”, I said grabbing her bikini from the floor to stop the flood of sperm. Mia was taking off the wrist cuffs while I waited. As her hands were free, I motioned her to hold of bikini under her pussy as I released her feet. I noticed that whole room was reeking of sex.

“Wait there.”, I told her as I went to open the window. Mia was looking me lovingly as she freed her legs. I picked her up in my arms.

“Let’s hit the shower!”

In the shower I got to admire her naked ass for the first time. It was gorgeous and I just couldn’t keep my hands from it. Mia was trying to wash her herself and got more than little distracted as I started to grope her behind. As she looked to me over her shoulder, I asked

“How about quick round two?”

She smiled to me and nodded.

#sex

My dick was ready and eager, so I didn’t waste time.

“YAIKS!”, Mia dropped the shower nozzle in surprise as I took hold of her waist and entered her tight pussy with force.

“I said quick!”, I laughed as I started to push myself deeper into her heavenly tight pussy. Mia leaned forward and pushed backwards to meet me, taking good hold of the tap with two hands. She was now more stable and I decided to sample her firm tits. I slid my hands on them, now slowly fucking her with long thrusts.

“On the other hand…”, I continued “… I wouldn’t mind if you came too.”

Groping her tits, I started to increase the pace.

“You like this? You like being my secret girlfriend?”

“Yeah.”, she moaned as an answer.

I slid my right hand between her legs and found her clit. I started rubbing it and was rewarded with deep moan. I slowed down the pace.

“Mia, I want you to be my preteen-gymnast-fuck-toy.”, I said taking advantage of her mind being numb on stimulation. “We’ll be in secret boyfriend and girlfriend. And do fun stuff. But in sex you will be my preteen-gymnast-fuck-toy. I pick the games and you play as you are told. I’ll be sure that you’ll always cum.”

“OK.”, Mia moaned.

“Say it. Say ‘I’ll be your preteen-gymnast-fuck-toy and play as I’m told.’”

“‘I’ll be your preteen-gymnast-fuck-toy and play as I’m told.”, she said turning her head looking me into eyes.

“Good girl. Now I tell you to make yourself cum, fuck-toy!”, I said starting to fuck her faster again. Mia was still so horny that it didn’t take long for her to really get going.

“Oh. Yes. Just like this. Yes. Fuck me in the shower. Just like I’ve heard daddy fuck mommy so many times. This feels so good. Sooo good! Ooh. OOOOH!”, her voice went really high and loud. I wouldn’t have needed her to announce that she was coming as her pussy was trying to milk all out of my dick.

“Fuck yeah, fuck-toy! Just like that. Fuuck!”, I said shooting second load of the day deep into Mia’s tight convulsing 12-year-old pussy.

Shower was going wild on the floor as I pulled out and turned her around. Sperm was leaking down her thighs as I kissed her. Our tongues met and my hands found her ass again. Her firm gymnast butt felt so right in my hands. Kissing started to get too heated and I had to break it.

“Let’s shower. We don’t have all day.”

We did. I sent Mia to put the bondage stuff away and tidy up her room. I was on the final stretch of cooking the dinner when she arrived in kitchen. Mia was wearing the same clothes she had when I arrived on. Still, she looked 1000% better now. And she definitely had the sex afterglow on her face.

“I got the call while you were away. Set the table, dear. They will be here any minute”, I instructed her and slapped her on butt as she leaned over to get the plates.

“Yaiks! Don’t do that again. I’ll drop these.”, she said showing me the plates.

“OK. But you stop looking like that!”

“Like what?”, she said setting the table and looking at the mirror.

“Like you have just been tied to your bed and fucked. And then fucked again the shower. By me. The guy your father trusted to keep you home and safe…”

“Are we ready for them?”, Mia asked laughing when she returned to the kitchen.

“Almost, one more thing.”, I told her looking really serious. “You know we have to behave the whole dinner without your father figuring out.”

“Yeah?”, she looked puzzled. I took her small hands gently to mine.

“I cannot survive the night without this.”, Mia was totally surprised as I pushed her against the fridge door. I could hear glass jars raddling inside as squeezed both of her hands next to her head and trapped her tightly with my body. Then I kissed her. Time was lost as we were kissing.

Suddenly I heard garage door rolling open. We broke the kiss and quickly looked at mirror. We looked roughly presentable and tried not to look guilty as Jason stepped in with my friend Mike.

“Smells good.”, Mike commented, and we quickly went to eat as they were starving.

Discussion went all over as usual. Mia was playing footsie with me under the table. We tried to look innocent and did OK job, as at least we didn’t get caught. Eventually Jason started to get tired and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Mia was in toilet and Mike turned to me looking serious. Now I was sure we he knew something. I worked my best to keep my cool.

“Hey. BIG thanks for this. I know this was not what you wanted. You know getting stuck here with Mia.”

“You’re welcome. We actually had fun time.”, I made mistake and paused, quickly adding “Cooking.”

“I’ll make this up you some time. I promise. But now I need to go put Jason into bed.”, Mike said standing up.

Mia returned and they passed in the hallway.

“Please keep this one company for 10 minutes still.”, Mike said and slapped Mia lightly on butt when they passed.

“Scoot here, kiddo.”, I made room on the bench I was sitting and lifted my arm to give her place to sit. Mike looked us and smiled being totally clueless of the situation.

#fingering

“He doesn’t have a clue.”, I whispered to Mia and slipped my hand into her yoga pants as Mike disappeared upstairs. I slid my finger over her pussy. She moaned silently and I could feel some moisture. I slid my finger inside her wet streaming hot pussy.

“You have 3 minutes to come or a spank you silly next time we have some privacy, preteen-gymnast-fuck-toy.”, I started to finger her like crazy.

“Oh, oh, oh…”, Mia’s breath started to get fast soon. “Oh, oh, OOH!”

Mia was getting loud, so I slapped my hand on her mouth to silence her. I could hear Mike upstairs. Mia was getting there was. And getting there fast.

“AUTS!”, I cried out loud as Mia bite me.

“What’s going on down there?”, Mike calling from upstairs as Mia was coming and I was fingering her like crazy.

“She kicked me!”, I called to Mike with my best fake accusing voice. “I’m going to get my back now.” I withdrew my fingers from Mia’s pants as her orgasm was fading. Then I started to tickle her mercilessly. She was red on her face and trying to squirm away from my invading fingers in her ribs when Mike came downstairs.

“Honey, are you not behaving?”, Mike asked Mia laughing. “Well… You made your own bed, now lay in it!”

“She sure did”, I thought and gave Mia final push on the tickles and then let her go. I stole the last tickling in between her legs when Mike went to kitchen to take another beer. Soon it was time to Mia also go to bed. I gave her kiss on the cheek and managed to squeeze her tight buttocks when Mike looked away.

It was early Sunday morning when I came home from my friend’s place. Mildly drunk but totally intoxicated of preteen sex with Mia, who had committed to be my preteen-gymnast-fuck-toy. I was little worried whether that would keep, but I still wanted to be prepared. I gave situation little thought and hatched some plans. Time to spend big! I bought bondage gear and some sexy clothing.

*** Returning to present time ***

Week had been terrible long wait. All the time I had been wanting Mia to come visit me. I was expecting her latest on weekend, as she was busy with school and her trainings during the week. But I hadn’t heard anything from Mia. Nothing until Mike called me Thursday evening. Fortunately, I’d struck gold and Mia -in Covid quarantine- was coming to my place for the whole weekend.

Focusing on working during Friday was totally impossible. I was dreaming and so excited over the possible fun over weekend. I left early home to prepare. I knew Mike and Jason were going to leave around five. They should be dropping Mia to my place on the way. I was keenly watching from window, willing them to arrive soon. It took way too long for Mike’s car to stop by my house. Mia stepped out of back seat and started towards my place. I was shocked to see how she looked. Her head was hanging, and she was dragging her feet. I rushed to the door. When I let them in Mia continue straight to sofa with her slow difficult pace and slumped down.

“She became sick Thursday morning. We took her to test immediately. No results yet. She has been out of school of course. She has been sleeping most of the time.”, Mike explained. I wished them good luck with the trials and promised to take good care of Mia.

When they were away, I went to check Mia. She looked really tired.

“Could you help me to bed. I’m really tired.”, she told me extending her hands. As I took her unsteady hands, our fingers interlaced and I managed to get weak loving smile on her face. I helped her up and lead her towards guest bedroom.

Next thing I noticed was that I was pinned to the wall so hard, that I almost lost air from my lungs. Mia was pinning me to wall, pushing our hands next to my hand.

“I almost couldn’t survive the whole week without this.”, she told me kissing me passionately. All my desperation of her being sick was gone in two seconds as her tongue was invading my mouth. Mia ended the kiss as suddenly as it had started.

“Gotcha!”, she announced with triumph in her voice. “Everyone bought it. I’ve been sleeping two days. Gathering strength for the weekend.”

“You little…”

“Preteen-gymnast-fuck-toy!”, she announced in delight.

“Damn you. I almost thought that there will be no fun this weekend.”, told to Mia who was grinning like crazy after getting everyone fooled. “But there will be loads of fun. And I’ll get you back. Count on that.”

Her grin didn’t fade but I was convinced that I could wipe that off. In a way, that still was fun for both of us.

“OK. Let’s agree some ground rules. First of all, you obviously slept here. Spread you stuff in this room and mess the bed.”

Mia started to remove items of clothing to the table and was soon jumping on bed. While she did that looked over the tops she had packed and picked skintight white one with short sleeves. I took one item that I had prepared from cabinet.

“First rule: when you wear clothes over the weekend, these…”, I handed her white top and Srirachas yoga pants I had bought just for her. “…are the only ones you will wear. Nothing under, nothing over.”

Mia put them on table and was feverishly trying to find something from her make-up bag.

“Ahh… Here.”, she produced slip of pills. “I’m on pill, so we don’t need to worry about that.”

Apparently, I looked to her questingly as she felt need to clarify.

“They started few months ago. First ones were painful. Just like mom had. She took me to gyne. The doctor was really nice. She sent mom outside and checked me. You know inside. She asked if already had sex. I told her ‘no’ and she said that my hymen probably has ruptured during gymnastics when I was younger. As it had helped also my mom, she prescribed my pills. I’ve been taking them since.”

Damn! I hadn’t even though the girl that young could get pregnant. Fortunately, she had that taken care of.

“Good. Second rule when I call ‘Fuck-toy’, you reply ‘Preteen-gymnast-fuck-toy ready for use’ and then you do as told, until I tell you ‘Fuck-toy free’. Clear?”

“Got it. Sounds like we will have so much fun.”

“We will. Beyond that we can do what you want over the weekend. We surely will do loads of cuddling and kissing. And have sex when you want. But mostly it will be on fuck-toy sex. Now change and join me in living room.”

I left her behind and went pick up a romantic comedy from Netflix. Mia arrived soon looking good in tight top with her small breasts and obviously erect nipples. Srirachas were also looking good on her and the thought of fucking her in gymnast outfit made me immediately hard.

“So, girlfriend, what would you like to do this weekend? We have like…”, I looked my watch. “… 50 hours quality time together. It’s not bad first date.”

“I don’t know…”, she replied little shyly. She obviously had something in her mind, but she couldn’t get to say that out loud. I patted the sofa and she sat next to me.

“We don’t need to program the whole weekend. But for the start at least, what would you like to do? You obviously have something on your mind. So, spit it out. Now!”

“Well… I was kind of thinking… If you could… You know… Have your way with me… Like you did on our first time…”, she said blushing.

“Do you have anything specific in your mind?”, I asked and tried to hide my evil grin.

“Well… Something… Like if you could blind fold and gag me… You know… So that everything comes as surprise… And tie me… You know… So that I cannot move…”, she was looking at the floor. I put my finger under her shin and lifted her head so that she was looking at me.

“You know…”, I imitated her. “I’d like to… But I’m not sure if you… You know… Can take it… Last time I kind of hurt you a bit… You know… Made you cry and all… I’m not sure if you can take it…”

“I can!”, Mia perked up. “Besides, I won the ticking game!”

“That was a tie!”, I faked being offended. “But if you are sure.”

Mia was nodding eagerly.

“Fuck-toy!”, I announced.

“Preteen-gymnast-fuck-toy ready for use.”, Mia answered immediately with twinkling eyes and big grin on her face.

“I’m going to wipe that grin off your face, fuck-toy.”, I paused for effect, but it didn’t help any as she was still smiling like a kid who had just been offered candy. I motioned her to follow and lead her to my bedroom. “Strip, take your clothes to your room and lay on the bed. You have 30 seconds. Go!”

Mia took off the two items of clothing she had and almost flew from the room. I didn’t even bother to count, as I was sure that she would be ready on time. I was right, as within 20 seconds Mia was on my bed naked and still looking keen. I presented leather sensory deprivation hood for her.

“Fuck-toy will wear this for this whole session. When I put this on, fuck-toy cannot see, hear or make any sounds. After putting this on I will tap fuck-toy’s head two times. If it can breathe well, it will nod two times. If it has problems breathing, it will shake its head two times. Got that?”

Mia didn’t say anything but nodded will still smiling. I motioned her to sit up and put on the hood. As I tapped her head twice, she nodded twice. Good, I wanted to have my way with her. Not to explain father that preteen girl left for my care suffocated during sex games. Mia laid totally motionless as I put leather cuffs on her hands and feet. Sturdy belt and we were ready. I clipped her hands to her waist, and she was now totally on my mercy.

Next, I guided her up from bed and took her to my bathroom. I tied her to toilet seat so that she couldn’t move. Then I put warm water running down on her belly. She tensed for second from surprise and then relaxed again. I knew that his would eventually make her piss and shit herself empty. I put wireless webcam to look between her legs so that I could remotely see when she had done her business.

Later, when I saw shit floating, I knew she was ready. I released her and took her to shower for final cleansing with water. Then I dried her properly -I didn’t want her to catch a cold for real- and took her back to my room. I tied her to bondage rack I had set-up while she was in toilet. Now I could easily change and secure her in any position. She was not super immobile but well on my mercy. Now she was basically hanging from her waist as X, arms going towards upper corners and legs towards lower corners.

I dove under her and started to play with her tits. She shivered in anticipation that had built for days. I sucked and licked her nipples. Her head moved from side to side as I gently applied my teeth to her now erected super sensitive nipples. She was probably either moaning or screaming inside the hood, but I had no way to know. I continued tit treatment for several minutes but then it was time to move on: time for some payback.

#pussyeating

I repositioned her so that she was basically in Downward Facing Dog -position. Her heavenly gymnast ass was now on full display. I marveled it for few minutes, knowing that she expected a slap on it. My intention was to surprise her, so no obvious stuff would be coming. Instead, I went on my knees between her legs. Her hairless preteen pussy was on convenient level. I started lapping her soaking wet hole. Shivers went through her whole body as the enjoyment took over. It was difficult to know when exactly she was about to come as I couldn’t hear her. Therefore, I stopped in good time and waited for several minutes before going back to attack her pussy.

#fingering

On third go she was desperately trying to grind her pussy against my face to come fast enough. She couldn’t really move much and that was not going to do her any good. But it was time to bring her over and I continued the short time needed for her to start shaking more violently. I knew she was close to coming. I stopped eating her and started to finger her tight preteen pussy with two fingers. Her pussy was starting to get tighter and I knew she was about to come.

As her back arched, it was time for the surprise. I aimed. When I pulled the fingers in her pussy outwards, I pushed a finger into her virgin asshole before she could realize what was happening. Now I was fingering her with three fingers: two in pussy, one in ass. I worked them rhythmically: ass in – pussy out, then ass out – pussy in. She was shaking all over in her orgasm, so I had no idea what she was thinking. I continued to finger fuck her long time after her orgasm, knowing that her pussy and ass must have been feeling really sensitive after it.

Once I was done invading my fuck-toy’s holes with my fingers, I pushed a small anal pug into her. To keep her number two hole full. To have her ready for next phase, I move her hands and head up so that they were on my waist level. Then I picked up my tools for the phase.

Mia was blinking in bright light when I removed the hood she had been wearing for quite a while. I didn’t give her time to adjust but blindfolded her.

“Fuck-toy is going to get her load into both its virgin holes before this session is over.”, I announced to her. “Does fuck-toy want to do ass or mouth first?”

“What?”, she asked.

#blowjob

“Mouth it is.”, I said and slipped silicone open mouth gag to her mouth before she could react. After securing it, I gathered handful of her hair to my left hand. Now I had good control on her head. With my right hand I guided my dick through her gag into her hot mouth. She tried to push back away from my invading member but my grip from her hair prevented her.

“This is the payback. So, fuck-toy will be nice and take it like proper preteen-gymnast-fuck-toy should. Now relax your throat!”, I started to mercilessly face-fuck her. Her throat was hot and tight.

“Oh fuck, fuck-toy! Your throat is so nice and tight.”, I told her. Mia was gagging on each thrust but somehow coping with it. She obviously had some makeup as it was now running down her face with the water streaming from her eyes behind the blindfold.

“This feels so good. So good. I’m going to cum soon.”, Mia’s throat was trying to fight me back and fucking it was just amazing. I was getting close. Which didn’t take much since I’d been waiting for this almost a week.

“Here comes, my fuck-toy!”, I told her as I felt my load on the move. It was going to be a big one. Weeks’ worth of come would soon shoot into Mia’s mouth. I pulled back so that head would have been on her lips and started shooting. It felt so good to shoot my load.

“Ahhh. This is amazing. Mia, I’ve been waiting this the whole week.”

Damn. I had just slipped during my orgasm and called her Mia, instead of fuck-toy. She probably didn’t even listen as she had other things to think about. I withdrew from her mouth and pulled her head further backwards. Now her mouth was pointing upwards. My fuck-toy was not going to spit! Mia was desperately trying to swallow to be able to breath. After three gulps she started couching. My come was going around in her mouth but I didn’t let go. After short coughing fit, she got it under control and swallowed her rest. When I was happy that her mouth was empty. I let go of her hair and she let her head fall down, while she was still trying to catch her breath.

#anal

Drool was dripping to the floor, but I didn’t care. Even though I had just shot massive load to Mia’s mouth, I was still hard as rock. It was time part Mia from her anal cherry. I went behind her and yanked the but plug with one swift motion. Before her virgin asshole could close, I spurted good amount of lube in. I took quick look on the incredibly sexy preteen ass with wrinkly tight virgin asshole. One that was same time trying to close and invite me in. I aimed and started to push.

“You know, fuck-toy, I’m going to take your number two cherry now. Can you feel how hard I still am. Your ass is so sexy.”, I pushed so hard that I forced the head into Mia incredible tight preteen virgin ass.

“You are so tight, fuck-toy. This will be too much fun for me.”, I kept pushing. Mia was still mumbling incoherently through the gag. As I penetrated deeper into her hot rectum, it was quickly coming obvious to her, that she was going to get a proper hard anal fuck. Whether she wanted or not.

“You know what the best part is? I just came into your mouth. So, this will not be quick one. No-no. Boys don’t reload as fast as girls can… I’ll be enjoying your virgin 12-year-old asshole long time. Long time before I’m going to shoot into it and be done with you for now.”

I felt her tight butt against my thighs.

“See, fuck-toy. You took it all. Took it all into your 12-year-old asshole. You feel so tight that I’m about the burst. It was good of you to select mouth first. Other vice your first anal fuck might have been a short one.”, I pulled myself slowly out and watched her hole closing tightly.

“Oh. That looks so pretty. Your ass is great on the outside as well. Now back in again.”, I started to push to re-enter her virgin asshole. Mia was screaming and still fighting the entry and it made it just more enjoyable for me.

“Yeah. Just like that, fuck-toy. Clench your ass really good. It will just make it more enjoyable for me. And hurt you more.”, Mercilessly and slowly I pushed myself all the way into her ass. I held it deep for few seconds and then slowly pulled out again.

“I might have forgotten to tell you. First entry my special favorite, fuck-toy. We will be doing this a lot. Now and in future. Me pulling out and then pushing back in.”, Only when Mia’s asshole had closed fully, I pushed back in. This time she didn’t scream but still couldn’t make her body not to fight the unnatural invasion. Next time I pulled out, her asshole didn’t close fully anymore.

“Well, well. Shame you cannot see this, fuck-toy. Your asshole is starting to gape. Starting to stay open. Soon we will be fucking so good. I just love how your ass looks. I could do this for hours.”, I re-entered her and kept repeating the process. Mia was no longer fighting or screaming.

I was somewhere between 15th and 20th re-entry as Mia started to make noises. I didn’t first take any notice on what she was sounding. The “too big for her” open mouth gag she had on made her mumbling incoherent. But after few entries I noticed that she kept more and more calmly saying the same thing.

“Eik ee u ed.”, was the thing Mia kept repeating.

“What. Does the fuck-toy have something to say?”

“Eeehs!”, Mia was nodding vigorously as she also noticed that her answer was not understandable. I pushed in really deep, pulled her head back from her ponytail and reached to release the gag from behind.

“So… What does the fuck-toy have to say? This better be good!”, I said with fake malice in my voice.

“Take me to bed.”, Mia panted, adding. “Please.”

“Will you be a good fuck-toy and behave in bed?”,

“I’m your preteen-gymnast-fuck-toy and do as told. But could you, please take me to bed and fuck my ass there?”, Mia asked looking at me over her shoulder with her blindfolded eyes.

“Fuck-toy wants to have a good ass fucking in bed…”, I said pondering. Mia smiled to me.

“Yes, and so does your secret girlfriend!”

“OK then. Fuck-toy free!”, with that, I pulled out.

First released her feet, then her hands and finally her waist. Her legs were trembling, so I carried her to bed. I took the blindfold off.

“So, Mia, how was that?”, I kept stroking her body. Currently focusing on her tiny tits and erected nipples.

“That was so intense. I’m still recovering. It kind of hurt. And was hard to breathe when I was gagging. And I was all the time waiting for you to spank me.”, she said with raw voice. She surely had been screaming to the hood.

“You liked it?”, I asked curiously, and Mia nodded shyly. “And now?”

“I’d like you to fuck my ass and cum inside. It kind of hurts but I can tell that you enjoyed it. And I gave you my word that I will do it. Fuck my ass, please!”

“Since you asked so nicely, Mia.”, I reached to her face and gave her a passionate kiss.

“Turn on your back. Good. Now we’re going to do it in a position that only my flexible gymnast girlfriend can take.”, I told her, and Mia looked me with keen anticipation on her face.

“Put your feet behind your head and cross your ankles.”, I instructed her. She looked me for a second or two. Then -with no effort al-l she put both of her legs behind her head. Mia looked like she could be packed into very small space. “Is that uncomfortable position for you?”

“Nope. It only stretches a little. Why?”

I took a mirror from the nightstand and showed her the view I was admiring.

“Look at the mirror. Can you see your ass?”, I asked, and she nodded for acknowledgement. “See how your butt cheeks are spread as wide open as they can. And you pussy is fighting to stay closed.”

“Yeah. Yaiks!”, she yelped as I suddenly tapped her pussy lightly. “Hey! Don’t take advantage of my vulnerable position…”

“But I will. I’ll fuck your little girl asshole hard and deep. How would you like that?”

“Hmm…”, she looked like she wanted to say either yes and/or no.

“And taking an advantage. How about I help you stay in the position little better?”

Without waiting for her to answer, I locked the ankle cuffs -which she was still wearing- together behind her head. Then I took her hands and locked one hand to each feet.

“Now this I would call a vulnerable position! Now let’s make your ass nice and slippery, so this is more fun for both of us.”, I grabbed the lube and squirted generous amount into her ass.

“It’s cold…”, she complained.

“Don’t worry. Your ass will warm up soon enough.”, I said applying lube generously to my hard dick. Mia was waiting impatiently.

“You know. You look so hot being bound there. And willing to have me fuck your tight little ass.”, I laughed.

“What’s so funny?”, Mia asked.

“I was just thinking what kind of shock your father would have if he saw us now. You being tied up and me sodomizing you…”, I said as I lined my dick to the whole between widespread buttocks.

“What is not fuuunny!”, her reply was almost cut when I stated to push in. Mia took deep breath and continued. “He would kill us both. Like literally…”

“True. Let’s forget him and concentrate on how steaming hot you are.”, I used all my weight to push deep in.

“Fuck it goes SOOO DEEEP!”, Mia cried out.

“It does, my super sexy girlfriend!”, I said as I pushed all the way to Mia’s hot and tight asshole.

“You think I’m super sexy?”

“You’re so fucking hot, that I’m expecting you to burst into flames at any moment.”

“You’re not too bad either. Your big dick is stretching my little asshole so good. So good. It feels so good. Fuck me harder. Abuse your helpless little girlfriend. Fuck me. Give me no mercy!”

“As you wish, little lustie!”, I increased the ferocity of my fucking to maximum. I leaned over her and pumped my ass up-and-down as fast as I could. I was using all my weight to pump deep into Mia’s tight little asshole.

“Fuck. This is too much. TOO FUCKING MUCH!”, she screamed as I was ramming her sexy gymnast butt with all my might.

“FUUCK!”, I couldn’t help but join her loud screaming. “It is too much. Fuck, your 12-year-old asshole is fucking GREAT! And fuck, your butt is so firm. I can’t take it anymore. I want to fuck your ass forever. I fucking can’t. Here comes…”

With that my load went to Mia’s preteen ass. I deposited it as deep as possible and then collapsed next to her. Mia looked amazing with her legs and hands tied behind her neck. Such a small packet but so much fun.

“Do you remember how this all started?”, she asked, not being at all inconvenienced about being tied into position that would have probably dislocated all my joints.

“Let me think… I tickled you?”, I said looking at her. Sperm was leaking from her asshole to the bed.

“Yes!”, she smiled and winked at me.

I took the hint and mercilessly started to tickle her ribs with two hands.

“Stop. No…”, Mia was laughing and trying to roll away rocking from side to side. More sperm was leaking on the bed.

“Come on. You’re faking it!”, I claimed. “This didn’t tickle you last time at all. It didn’t matter how hard I tried.”

“Seriously. It tickles. It tickles sooo bad.”, she was laughing and squirming under my attack.

#fingering

“I don’t believe you!”, I said continuing the fierce attack of my fingers. “Last time I needed to do this to win…”

“Oooo”, Mia squirmed in surprise as I pushed two fingers to her soaking wet pussy. “That tickles so good…”

“And you know what?”, I asked and pushed her ass high in the air. I held it there by positioning it against my leg. Now her asshole was pointing straight up. I kept fingering her pussy and pushed middle finger of my left hand into her slippery asshole. “Now I can do this.”

“O. Oh, oh, oh…”, was everything Mia could muster to say as I rhythmically fingerfucked both of her holes.

“You do you like that? Don’t you, little fuck-toy girlfriend?”, I asked with full knowledge that she was absolutely loving it.

“More. More. MOOOORE!”, she called, and I picked up speed. I pushed third finger into her pussy. “OOOOH. Yeah!”

“You like that. You like your little preteen pussy stuffed?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes.”, she chanted in rhythm of my finger going in and out.

“Shall we stuff your little butthole too? I think we should!”, without waiting for Mia to answer, I pushed second finger into her still very tight little hole.

“NOOOOOOO…”, Mia cried out as she came. I changed the rhythm so that both sets of fingers were now going in and out at the same time.

“OOOOOOOOOOOO!”, I was rewarded her voice going so high pitched that it almost hurt my ears.

Mia was panting in her post-orgasm state as I pulled my fingers from her holes.

“Time for dessert!”, I hold her and pushed my sperm covered finger -those that had just fucked her ass- into her mouth.

“Suck them clean!”, I commanded her while I savored the taste of her sweet preteen pussy from my other fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found the next chapter for this. Mia took two different journeys as I was not quite sure how I wanted it to be. Let me know what your preference is by dropping Kudos on the one you liked more! 
> 
> If you liked both, you know what to do…
> 
> IronStorm


End file.
